


Reunion

by moonlight_petal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, completely ignoring Season 09, following Season 08, it's more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall and everything, Dean is just hoping that his angel is still alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda spur of the moment, I haven't written anything recently but I got the beginning stuck in my head and couldn't shake it, so I wrote this. It's un-beta'd so let me know if there is anything major that I should fix.  
> Oh and haven't watched the beginning of Season 09 yet so yeah...

_Dean! Go! … That’s not you, Cas! I need you!_

Dean woke up with a start, blinking in disorientation at the ceiling of his room at the bunker. He could still taste the faint traces of blood on his lips that were nothing but memory by now.

It’s been two weeks since he stopped Sam from closing the gates to hell and dying again for the sake of humanity. He didn’t regret it. He could take on all the evil things that crawl out of the pit, knowing that he had his brother alive and breathing.

But at the same time, it’s been two weeks since he’s last seen Cas. Two weeks since he couldn’t stop him from going back to heaven, back to Metatron, couldn’t prevent the fall of all the angels.

Dean had no idea if Cas was even still alive. He hoped that he was, that he was wandering around somewhere and hadn’t lost his life. After everything they did together, all the times that Cas went and disregarded Dean’s advise, screwing everything up in the process, _this_ time the hunter couldn’t even be pissed at him. He himself hadn’t known what to do. Sure Naomi’s pleas in the end got Dean thinking but Metatron’s words had sounded plausible too. He couldn’t blame Cas this time. 

He couldn’t blame him, no, but in true Dean Winchester fashion, he blamed himself. He should have reacted better, should have found a way to save Sam _and_ Cas. The way it was now, he managed to save only one half of his little family. Dean didn’t know what he could have done, could have told Cas to stop him but he was sure that there would have been something.

But he didn’t and now he paid the price. He grieved for Cas and missed his friend dearly. Every single night since then, he dreamt of his angel. Memories of anguished blue eyes, memories of Purgatory and –worst of all- memories of that fateful night in Lucifer’s crypt tormented his sleep.

Every single night he woke up just like today, knowing that he would not be able to go back to sleep. Not even the comfort of his memory foam could help with that. He was used to operate with little sleep, sure, but now he rarely even got his usual four hours. 

One look at the clock told him that it was three in the morning. With a deep, exhausted sigh he got up and pulled on his robe. Out of habit he went to check on Sam in the next room. His brother was sleeping peacefully like he did most of his days recently. Sam was weak -to put it mildly- but even Dean could see that he was on the mend. His little brother slept through the days and Dean let him, only waking him up in regular intervals to get some food and drink in the big baby. But Dean didn’t complain, not once. 

Sure that Sam was still breathing and okay, the hunter made his way to the kitchen. He wouldn’t get any more sleep, might as well make some coffee. He contemplated baking some fresh bread for Sam’s breakfast while sipping on his coffee. _Has Cas ever had the chance to experience the awesome taste of fresh, still warm bread?_ The thought hit him like a fist to the stomach. He didn’t think so and it pained him for some reason. They got Cas to eat at some occasions and of course there was the gross overindulgence in hamburgers when Famine was in town. Dean sighed again, wondering if there would be another chance to just show Cas the good things. 

A soft rustling sound startled him from his thoughts. Listening closely but not hearing it again, he put it down to wishful thinking. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he still prayed to Cas in the long sleepless hours and it wasn’t for the first time that he imagined hearing the angel.

Frowning at his own desperation, Dean was surprised when another sound echoed through the bunker.  
“Sam?!” he called keeping his voice at a level that would tell his brother where he was but hopefully wouldn’t wake him if it wasn’t him. There was no reply to his call but another bumping sound.  
Slowly the hunter made his way back to the sleeping area, surprised when he realized that the bumping sounded an awful lot like knocking and wasn’t coming from Sam’s room but the entrance area.

From one moment to the next Dean’s heart rate doubled. Other than Sam and him only three other people knew where to find them. Kevin, Charlie and… _Cas_. For once all his hunter instincts failed him and he quickly made his way up the stairs to the front door unarmed.  
Throwing the door open, he was met with empty air at first glance until he registered the movement closer to the ground. 

For a moment he stopped breathing when his gaze met impossible blue eyes, clouded with exhaustion, guilt, sadness and relief all at once.  
Cas sat slumped on his doorstep, looking as if he hadn’t eaten or slept in days which was quite possible knowing the angel.

With a tired sob Dean fell to his knees. “Cas!”   
Only this one word was needed to provoke an almost blinding smile on the angel’s face.  
“Hello Dean.” He replied, slightly muffled since Dean had pulled him into a bone crushing hug before he could finish his name. Cas was alive. His angel was back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I'd love to write more so I decided. If there is something you want to read, leave me a prompt on here or on tumblr (http://moonlight-petal.tumblr.com/).


End file.
